Haunted by old memories
by redheadedrebel
Summary: Two strangers are in the forest talking when Diamond stumbles upon them..it will change Diamond and Lazuli's life forever...It's short but will be continued....mild language content
1. The Forest

Disclaimer...I don't own _Les Bijoux _sad to say...

* * *

Diamond groaned as he awoke from his haunted dreams. The blue eyes and blonde hair appeared in his dreams like always and threatened to drive him to insanity. Diamond dressed in his robe and went to find the nearest pool of water for a bath. He stared at the sky, tonight it was a full moon and filled with twinkling stars, he walked silently toward the water hole a sound startled him a head. One person stood facing the other as they looked toward the water.

"You know you still have to do it." the males deep voice broke the silence. Diamond stood behind a tree and listened as they spoke.

"Yes sir, but everytime I try..." the females voice said softly filled with tears.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes, but you know how I hate to feel like this. It's only cause of this damn curse and mind." She shook her head softly and waded into the water. Her gown floated around her as she walked father into the center.

"It isn't deep enough to drown yourself, you know that."

"Yes but the water is soothing and comforting some way."

"Go to him and finish it. You _know _how much it will help us. Whether you want to or not." the male voice urged with urgency. "No matter what you feel, he is an ass and a tyrant. Especially to you."

"Can't you get some one else. I intended to last time but my heart wouldn't let me. I want him badly and you saw how I barely escaped. If not for the help of the lady I would still be there." a sort of neediness entered her voice. Her back kept toward the tree were Diamond hid. The voices seemed so familar, as the two talked. She bent her head forward allowing her hair to cover her face. She turned around in circles in the water.

' What kind of bastard is this?' Diamond wondered as he listened.

"We need to hurry. The wind is up now, Come we need to leave if you refuse to co-operate."

The wind felt good after the hot days, Diamond stared in amazement as the wind moved the trees so that a moon beam fell on the beauty in the water. She tilted her head back and let the light soak her skin and the breeze billow throught her waist length hair. Diamond gasped loudly as he saw her face more openly. It couldn't be...

* * *

Sorry it's so short but this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed. Plz leave a comment and i'll get back as soon as possible. Thnx KK 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: _Sorry ppl but I truly don't own Les Bijoux or any characters...but it is a great story_

**

* * *

**

'It can't be...this must be another dream.' Diamond thought as he watched the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty walk slowly outta the pool.

"Are you sure there's no other way?'' She asked slowly and watched as the man shook his head no."Fine, I'll do it. Leave me for a few minutes to dress in a dry dress." The man walked slowly away shaking his head and murmuring to hisself. After he left the woman shed her clothes and dove under water.

Diamond walked quietly to where the woman's clothes lay and stood over her clothes in the shadows. He watched as she played in the water not paying attention to anything but herself. When she walked out and toward her clothes she rubbed her eyes, preventing her from seeing him. She reached down to grab the dress but felt grass and nothing else. She gasped as she saw the boots in front of her.

"Well, well, well Lazuli...finally we meet again after so long." Diamonds deep voice broke the silence. He held on to her clothes and watched as she slowly raised up to look him in his eyes. Her blonde hair fell down to her waist and covered her breasts. Her stomach was a flat plane and her legs were a mile long. Her skin was dark causing her light baby blue eyes to stand out more than anything on her face. Her red lips parted slightly in awe as he looked her up and down. He leaned forward and kissed her ever so slightly but then deepened the kiss after she parted her mouth and let out a small moan.

* * *

'What in the hell was she doing?' Lazuli thought as she deepened the kiss and wound her arms around his shoulders...This wasn't a good thing to be doing but felt too damn good to stop. She felt his hands run down her back and up again but was too occupied to stop him. She heard him mumur against her lips,

"Now my beauty, you will not leave me. I will shackle you to me and keep you for all time."

Before she could deny or protest, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the camp. His being on the outside, no one saw him or her enter.

"Please let me down, and let me dress. I need to go." She pleaded softly but he started his attack on her mouth again and she fell into the sweet bliss of his lips...

* * *

He watched as Diamond carried Lazuli into the tent. He prayed he knew what she was doing and silently made his way back to tell the other guardians that Diamond had Lazuli and she was safe, for now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but work is calling and I have to go. I hope you enjoyed but plz leave comments and I'll update as fast as I can. Thnx. KK


	3. Proposal

Here's another chapter although it's about to take a bizarre turn I hope ya'll-yes I am Texan hence my fav word ya'll-enjoy this story and all my others...KK

* * *

Diamond groaned as his lovely, water nymph Lazuli backed away. She pulled the dress over her head adn then drew on her cloak, tying it it tightly around her neck, fear and want filled her gorgeous, lovely eyes. 'Why does she fear me so, when all I try to do is love her and better her life?' Diamond thought as he watched her back toward the tent's wall of fabric, like a captured wild animal. 

"Why do you back away so, my love? You know I will not hurt you but do everything I can to make you happy."Diamond asked her and smiled to try and give her the courage or comfort she needed to talk to him.

"Lord Diamond, you must understand I don't want this, if I did then I would've done beded you and filled the need to screw you. I want more than just a few pleasurablt nights in bed with someone but I just don't have enough time or everything in order as I would like, so I can't get into a commitment. And if we just screw then there's a chance I'll get pregnant and I would never leave my child but you would want it and I would be trapped do you understand?" Lazuli explaind and prayed to the heavens that he would understand and leave her alone but the heavens weren't listening that day or the didn't care to listen, for he said,

"I don't want to bed you and use you as a whore but I want to have you for a long time. I love you to the point of insanity and distraction. I'm going to wed you, my love, so no other man will have you or know you the same way I do. For you are the only woman in the kingdom that has my heart and is as beautiful as me. That way we can have beautiful children and I will not have to live through my days with an ugly wife but also because you are as brilliant, creative, caniving and everything else as I am some if not more than others. I'm going to have you one way or another. Understand?" Diamond said rather forcefully.His eyes glented with anger and amusement all at the same time.

"Lord, I can't. You don't know me or I you." Lazuli feared that he would come to know her secret and punish her. There was only one way to get away from Lord Diamond a live and she prayed to the heavens above for luck to be with her as she carried out the plan to freedom.She really didn't want to but the guardians had a plan to help her and trap him, although all would be safe.

"It's an order. As Lord of the Mines, you must marry me, although...there's only one way-----no even then I can't and wouldn't let you go!My Love, you have no idea how happy I will make you and how much deep you are in my heart." He placed her limp hand over his heart beat and said,

"You can feel the beating of my heart right?" She shook her head yes, so he continued,"My heart beats for you and you only. You are the reason my heart keeps beating and if you leave me I know it will stop for you are the reason but without the reason it has no want to keep beating."

"Yes, My Lord."She pulled her hand away and curtsied slightly."I will do as you say-for I know the dire consequences of disobeying you."

"I don't want to force you but if I don't have you I WILL die from insanity. I love you and want you to the point of it driving me crazy." Diamond stated bluntly.

Lazuli realized taht when he was being an arrogant ass, she was turned on and wanted him to the point of distraction but she felt the viles move and bump against her thigh, reminding her of her duty. 'Tonite was the night, NO MATTER WHAT!' she thought as Diamond came in close for a hug and kiss. The plan has to be carried out.

"Lord-"she said somewhat nervously.

"Call me Diamond, my precious, sweet, beautiful Lazuli." He said softly, as if he would break if she didn't.

"Diamond-" she caught her breath as a sparkle entered his eyes and a small shit eating grin appeared on his face. "Let's have a-"

"LORD DIAMOND urgent call." a solider appeared at his door.

"I'll be back my love." He kissed her quickly and left.

She sighed and sank down on the cushions of his bed..

'Now what. I hope he doesn't get hurt.' the unwanted thought entered her head.

* * *

I KNOW---I KNOW ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT but I can't decide what will happen next...and don't ask b/c I don't and WON'T know til I start writing then we'll all know...Enjoy the stories and plz leave me feedback so that I know ya'll enjoy them or at least are reading them... 

Thnx.

KK


End file.
